


Always take the elevator

by FoolishPrince



Series: The Elevator [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, heated makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishPrince/pseuds/FoolishPrince
Summary: Up late working on a project, Asami gets an unexpected guest at her door.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Elevator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064744
Comments: 12
Kudos: 299





	Always take the elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Avatar: legend of Korra
> 
> Also, enjoy!

“Naga! Naga!” someone was yelling in the hallway. Asami frowned, she was trying to get some late-night work done and it was nearing 2am, way too late for someone to be causing a ruckus. “Naga!” the person yelled once more and Asami got up to see what all the fuss was about. looking out the peek hole, she could see a woman seated on the ground outside the door across the hall. Frowning, she decided to open her door and see what was going on.

“can I help you?” Asami asked. The woman jumped, hazy blue eyes snapped to hers. Wow, Asami thought, they were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Those beautiful blue eyes blinked at her owlishly.

"Damn Opal, you looking a lot prettier than usual" the woman stated, looking truly baffled by her revelation. "I mean, fuck, yesterday you were hot, but now it's like you’re some goddess.... did Bolin do that?"

"I don't know whether to be flattered on Opal's behalf or on my own. nor do I know what Bolin has to do with it, but considering you know Opal, I'm assuming you’re her friend from across the hall, which means you must be Korra and you're supposed to be two more floors up" Asami eyed Korra up and down. They'd never met, not even in passing, but the woman in front of her fit Opals description to the very last detail

"Damn, elevator took me to the wrong floor" Korra slurred, knocking her head back against the door behind her "Naga, let me in"

"We don't have an elevator" Asami chuckled, watching the clearly intoxicated woman pout.

"Opal, need help" Korra blinked heavily at Asami before struggling to her feet and stumbling into the wall beside Asami's door "tell Naga to open"

"Wow, you're really drunk" Asami grunts, catching Korra just before she begins to fall "come on, I don't think you're making it home tonight"

"But Opal!! what about Bolin?" Korra gasps dramatically.

"I'm not Opal" Asami finally corrects her as she practically carry’s Korra to her couch "sit" she commands when Korra wraps her arms around her waist and buries her head in her neck.

"Not Opal, you smell good" Korra begins to sway them side to side. Asami chuckles when Korra starts humming and she lets Korra have her little dance. They sway for five or so minutes before Korra speaks again "not Opal?"

"Asami" she says and Korra leans back to look at her face before nodding and returning her face to Asami's neck.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman" she murmurs and goes back to humming her surprisingly on key tune.

"Thank you, you’re rather attractive yourself" Asami admits "and muscular" she adds, taking note of the strong shoulders underneath her hands.

"S'that bad" Korra asks, leaning back again and snorting at herself when she falls back onto the sofa, pulling Asami down with her. They both let out an ‘oof’ on impact. Asami blinked. Their faces were suddenly really close.

"No, it's also quite attractive" Asami finds herself admitting as she stares into those blue eyes.

“wow” Korra whispers staring into Asami’s eyes “your eyes are so green” she says leaning closer. “you’re so beautiful” she gasps.

Asami gasps as well. They’re so close. She’s completely mesmerized by this stranger and her bright blue eyes. Her eyes flicker down to Korra’s lips and she catches the other woman doing the same. She forgets herself momentarily and moves her face even closer to Korra’s, a silent invitation for the other woman to make a move. The reaction is instantaneous.

Asami moans in surprise as soft, plump lips press against hers. Korra was a surprisingly good kisser, even while drunk, and she tasted of fire whiskey and something sweet, a combination Asami found extremely addicting. Stars explode behind her eyelids and she moans again as she feels strong hands grip her ass and pull her closer, their hips slotting together perfectly. She swipes her tongue against those soft lips, wanting more of that sweet and spicy flavor, and is immediately granted access. She catches the other woman’s tongue, nipping and sucking at it, earning a deep growl and a slap to the ass. The noise alone was enough to leave her panties soaked.

Korra gives her ass a squeeze, encouraging her to grind down into her lap. She does so willingly, throwing her head back as her hot sex slides against hard, muscular thighs. A hot tongue trails down her neck and she gasps as it swirls on her pulse point before its replaced by lips and teeth. 

“lay down” Korra orders, her voice deep and husky. Asami moaned at the commanding tone and sexy drop in octave. Opal had been right about her kink for begin controlled. She was impossibly wet from just those two words.

Her eyes widened, “Opal!” she gasped, suddenly coming back to herself. Her face flushed bright red as she realized what she was doing and that she was about to have sex with a person she only knew by name and story. “stop, we need to stop” she gasped, pushing at Korra’s chest and disentangling herself from her lap.

“what? Nooo” Korra whines, trying to follow her onto the coffee table. Asami pushes her back, causing her to fall back against the couch. Korra slumps back against the couch, defeated, her pretty pink lips pushed out into a pout. “why?” she huffs, giving Asami a kicked puppy look.

“we had to, you’re drunk and we don’t know each other” Asami explains, trying to catch her breath and control the heated blush creeping up her neck. She was painfully aware of the wet spot on the crotch of her pajamas and crossed her legs to hide it.

“but why?”

“it’s for the best, it would only be mistake to have sex now. I would be taking advantaged of you”

“not if I want you too” Korra grumbled, moodily. Asami chuckled at the sour face she was making.

“maybe one day when we know each other better” Asami offered. Korra only huffed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the couch, pout firmly in place. “oh, don’t be that way” Korra ignored her. “come on, what can I do to cheer you up and no, we can’t continue”

Korra opened one eye, regarding her lazily. She seemed drained all of the sudden. “Marry me?" she asked.

“we just met” Asami chuckled dryly.

"Be my girlfriend" She asked with a hopeful look. Asami observed her. Korra was defiantly her type and they did just have the best make out session Asami had ever had. She wouldn’t mind kissing those skilled lips again.

“Tell you what, if you can remember this tomorrow and ask, I'll agree to go on a date with you”

"Okay" Korra agreed leaning her head back and closing her eyes. It wasn't even a minute later that she was sitting up again, staring at Asami with a small frown "Hey, what happened to Opal?"

"What do you mean, was she with you?" Asami asked slightly panicked. The whole time she had been sitting here making out with a gorgeous stranger, her best friend was gods knows where. She quickly jumped up and grabbed her phone before returning to her spot in front of Korra.

"Hey Sami, what's up?" Opal answered on the second ring

"Oh, thank Raava" she sighed "why did you make it sound like she was with you" Asami hissed at Korra.

"She wasn't?" Korra asked hopelessly confused " then why are we in her apartment?"

"Hey, what happened, who are you talking to?" Opal asked.

"I finally met Korra, she's drunk and said you were with her"

"Ooh that explains a lot, Kuvira's up here in a similar state, hold on" She could hear Opal shuffling around "Kuvira did you leave Korra downstairs?"

"No" Asami heard Kuvira slur in the background "she took the elevator!!" she shouted.

"What? we don't have an elevator, what are you going on about? and stop shouting"

"Don't worry we held hands crossing the street" Asami couldn't help, but snort at that bit of information.

"That's not what I asked" Opal scolded, but Asami could tell she was amused as well "anyways, sorry you had to deal with this, do you want me to come get her for you?"

"No, she's fine, besides I don't think you'll be able to get her up anymore stairs"

"She took the elevator!!" Kuvira shouted in the background. Korra must have heard her because before Asami could stop her, she was up and in her lap.

"Korra get off" Asami grunted.

"Kuv the elevator took me to the wrong floor" Korra tried to say into the phone as she straddled Asami's lap.

"Korra what are you doing to Asami?" Opal asked from the other end.

"Korra" Asami grunted again "sit back down"

"Korra, are you on Asami? get off of her now!"

"But Opal!"

"No buts, get off her"

"Korra, tell her we held hands!" Kuvira yelled

"We did" Korra confirmed with a stern nod. Both Asami and Opal snorted despite the situation. “hey!” she grunted when Asami finally managed to push her back onto the couch.

“Sit” Asami ordered “rude” she said when Korra stuck her tongue out at her.

“Asami? Asami what’s going on?” Opal asked.

“I’m fine. Its under control” Asami grimaced when she heard violent retracting sounds coming through the background.

“Kuvira nooo” Opal whined “Asami I got to go” she rushed out and hung up.

Asami sat down her phone and glanced up at Korra. The bronze skinned woman had her head tilted back, her mouth hung open and her chest was rising and falling slowly.

“Korra?” she didn’t get an answer. She sighed, getting up to find some blankets and a suitable pair of pajamas for the other woman. She stopped at the hall closet, grabbing an extra comforter and pillow from it before going to her room. The only clothes she had that would fit Korra’s muscular body were a pair Mako’s old basketball shorts and one of his tank tops. She grabbed them and piled them on top of the comforter and pillow.

Korra had slumped to the side in her absents and she winced at the odd angle. She sat her findings on the coffee table and woke the other woman up.

“come on, stand up for a moment” Korra whined, but stood and allowed Asami to make the couch. She slumped across the comforter when Asami finished. “wait, put these on”

Korra groaned, she was tired, “Help?” she asked. Asami eyed her.

“okay, but no funny business” she amended. She helped Korra out of her pants first and quickly pulled the shorts up her legs. Next, she removed her hoodie. It got stuck on Korra’s head and she had to wrestle it off of the other woman. When she finally got it off, Korra slumped onto her back and Asami gasped, looking down at the brunette’s stomach. Korra had rock hard abs, but that’s not what caught Asami’s attention.

"Shit" she gasped, looking at Korra’s scar. Just below Korra’s blue sports bra was a line of jagged pink skin that curved, taking out the side of one of her abs and disappeared down the center of her pelvis. Korra followed her gaze.

"Shh, s’is a secret, don't tell em" She whispered, her eyes suddenly panicked. Asami swallowed heavily, remembering Opal saying something about Kuvira and Korra being in a special task force together when they were in the army. She didn’t know much, but she knew Korra had gone rogue to save Kuvira in an operation gone wrong.

“I won’t tell” she whispered, looking at the scar with sad eyes. She wondered what caused such an aggressive looking wound. Her hand reached out to stroke the skin before she froze and jerked it back.

"S'okay, you can touch it" Korra said softly. Gently, she took Asami’s hand and guided it over the smooth pink skin and let go. “was a long time ago” she explained, watching Asami’s fingers trail down her stomach, dipping into the missing chunk of abdominal muscle, following her scar to her waistline and going back up again.

“I’m sorry”

“for what?”

“I’m sorry this happened to you, it must have been excruciating”

Korra shrugged, closing her eyes for a moment, “in the past” she said simply “but a kiss would make it better” she explained, blue eyes sparking with mirth.

“oh, really” Asami smirked.

“yep”

“okay” Slowly, she leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on the biggest part of the scar, then she placed one to Korra’s lips. Korra groaned when she pulled away.

“one more?” she begged.

“nice try” Asami laughed. She offered the tank top to the woman, but she refused.

“I’ll get hot”

“okay” Asami shrugged and walked over to the light and switched it off. “get some sleep”

“night beautiful” Korra grunted and pulled the blanket over her head.

“good night” Asami chuckled.

…………

"Argh, Naga water bottle" Korra groaned, smashing her face into her pillow and sticking her hand out. Asami watched wondering if Korra was still drunk and just how much she drank last night. "Naga 'tic' 'tic' blue pills" Korra called again, clicking her tongue. When nothing happened, she rolled onto her back, eyes still screwed shut and let out a quiet whistle "Naga mama needs you, blue pills and water bottle, please".

Finally, Asami decided to take pity on her and silently crept over to place the bottle of water and aspirin she'd left on the coffee table into the other woman's hand "thank you Nag-" Korra trailed off as she finally opened her eyes and spotted Asami standing over her "oh dear Raava I died, please gorgeous, tell me you’re an Angel and I'm not in the other place"

"You’re not dead, just severely hungover" Asami chuckled, wondering if Korra was always this dramatic " and still quite the flatterer" she added.

"Oh God, I didn't break in, did I? or worst, I'm being kidnapped, aren't I? I have a dog you know" Korra said seriously. Asami threw her head back and laughed.

"No and no, come on, I'll explain over breakfast"

“woah” Korra stood and swayed, her face turning green. “bathroom” she wheezed, holding a hand over her mouth.

“down the hall, first door to the left, there’s a spare toothbrush in the drawer”

Asami watched her stumble down the hall with grimace. The coffee maker dinged and she made her way back to the kitchen. She loaded two plates with hash browns, bacon, sausages, and scrambled eggs and placed them at the bar. She got two more plates and put waffles on them and then she fixed up two cups of coffee. Korra came back just as she put the last waffle topping on the counter. 

“Do you remember anything?” She asked, watching Korra practically salivate over her plate.

“wow, thanks for this” Korra said, digging into her food. “hmm, let’s see, you told me if I remembered to ask, you'd be my girlfriend”

“close, I'll go on a date with you, not be your girlfriend”

“aww” Korra pouted “If the date goes well will you be my girlfriend?” she asked. Asami smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that your way of asking me out?”

“Will you?”

“hmm” Asami pretended to thinking on it, smiling at Korra’s hopeful expression. “Yes”

“Great!!!" Korra gives her the most brilliant smile she's ever seen and Asami thinks she'll do just about anything to see that smile for the rest of her life.

“by the way, who’s Naga?” she’d been curious about that since last night.

“oh, my dog”

Asami blinked, surprised. “your dog can open doors, bring you pills and fetch you water?”

“of course, she’s the smartest dog in the world”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Asami got up to see who it was, leaving Korra to her breakfast.

“I'm supposed to give you this and retrieve dufus, then apologize for abandoning my best friend on your doorstep” Kuvira grunted when she opened the door. She handed Asami a basket of muffins.

“you look like shit” Asami beckoned her in and led the way to the kitchen.

“I know” Kuvira groaned, rubbing at her bloodshot eyes. “Aw, you get breakfast, I want breakfast” she whined when she spotted Korra shoving food into her mouth.

“ha, ha you look like shit” Korra teased and Kuvira growled. Asami rolled her eyes at the two and fixed a third plate.

Asami walked the two out when they were all done. Korra paused in the doorway.

“I’ll catch up with you in a bit Kuv!”

“whatever, bye Sams” Kuvira waved over her shoulder. Korra turned back to Asami.

“so, um, about our date?” she was suddenly feeling very shy.

“yes?” Asami asked, offering her a sweet smile.

“are you free Saturday?”

“yes”

“so…”

“I’ll be ready by seven”

“oh, okay, good, good, uh” she was stalling.

“would you like a kiss?”

“yes” Korra nodded her head enthusiastically. Asami planted a quick kiss to her lips. “aw, that was barely a sec”

Asami smirked, “see you Saturday” she purred and closed the door.

……….

**Two months later**

“I’m coming!!!” Asami shouted at whoever was banging on her door. She slipped on her silk robe as exited her bedroom. She glanced at the oven clock on her way to the door and groaned. It was two in the morning. Of course, the one time she actually goes to sleep early someone has to ruin it.

She checked the peep hole and no one was there, “fucking kid’s” she frowned and turned to go back to bed. The second she made it down the hall, the banging started again. Growling, she turned around, marched to the door and ripped it open, prepared to tell off the little shit knocking at her door.

“oof” Asami looked down at her feet and into confused blue eyes “babe?” Korra said bewildered.

Asami raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, “let me guest, you took the elevator?” she asked. She rolled her eyes at Korra’s sheepish smile and hauled the woman to her feet. “come on” she grunted. She dragged Korra to her bedroom and helped her out of her clothes.

“kiss?” Korra asked once they were both under the covers. Asami’s smirked, leaning in for a slow and sensual kiss. She hummed, pleased with the familiar taste of fire whiskey and something sweet on Korra’s lips. She let the kiss continue until she felt Korra try to slip her hands beneath her shirt. “Asami!” Korra whined when she pulled away.

“not while you’re drunk”

“Fiinee” Korra groaned, falling back against the pillow with a pout.

“don’t be a baby” Asami chuckled, pecking Korra’s cheek. Korra didn’t answer. Her eyes were already sliding shut and her breathing had evened out, the pout still firmly stuck on her face. Asami chuckled at her big baby, placing another kiss to her cheek. “you know, one of these days we’re going to have to figure out what it is you and Kuvira think is an elevator” she said, snuggling into Korra’s chest.


End file.
